


mean girls characters as quotes by my friends because I’m bored and too lazy to actually write something

by Whyyyyy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: the title says it all
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	mean girls characters as quotes by my friends because I’m bored and too lazy to actually write something

Mrs. Norbury: What did you guys do for Presidents Day?  
Janis: I built a shrine.

  
Cady: *eats a carrot off of her taco* Mmh, that was a spicy topato!

Damian:pretty sure that was a carrot, but...

Cady: right, I meant tomato

Damian: still a carrot...

Janis: When you're mean to me, it makes me feel mushy inside 😔

Karen: Oh, I saw a cheese grater in the clouds yesterday.

Cady: Damian, stop being such a pushy dum-dum!

Regina: put the avocado down, Janis! Janis!! I'm serious! Those things are expensive! Janis, put the avocado down!

Janis *after falling off someone's porch stairs on Halloween * : I hate stairs!

Mr. Duvall: why is Janis running away?

Damian: cuz um, she’s a dead child in the body of an elephant

Janis: am I bleeding or naw?

Aaron: I got TWO lego batmans!

Gretchen: so um, people got hanged?

Cady: do rocks live?

Janis: do you ever wonder if an elephant's trunk is actually a tooth?

Aaron: I started behind and then I dug myself into a hole.

  
Kevin: keep the variable alive!

Janis: oh, the fishing line is apparently supposed to catch fish or something. 

Cady: can you kill honey?

Janis: I think I'll keep this and name it Joe

Cady: idk everything is dumb

Janis: guys my hand is stuck in my candle

Damian: at least it's not your foot

Karen: I don't know, I guess I just don't like falling off of things

Gretchen: I touched the ocean once

*later* I did! Multiple times actually 

Aaron: the thing is, I'm not looking for something to BREAK my fall, I'm looking for something to SHATTER it.

Mrs. Norbury: Well, you know about Apollo 11.

Janis: yeah it's a boat! No... a space boat! A space ship!!!

Janis: I hate school. It's too hard and I'm simply not smart enough for it

Janis: i’m constantly going below the lowest part of my personal standards  😌😌😌

Regina: I wish I was gay. It's a curse to have to like the male species 

Karen: I would never date a guy whose face is bigger than mine

Damian: sometimes I worry that my eye rolls are audible 

Janis: what's the point in trying when you can just be stupid 

Cady: Regina is a witch with a b

Janis: a wib?

Janis: we're not coordinated enough to censor

Karen: I was trying to catch the probability by surprise 

Gretchen: I mean it's okay if I fall on my face...

Cady: idk why but I rly want to get surgically implanted antlers

Janis: I feel excluded that you're not sharing your cake with me

Damian: you have your own cake

Janis: I'm just sharing my feelings 

Janis: i was thinking of bringing my mini frying pan but i feel like that would take a lot of explaining that i don’t have the bravery for

Cady:I go to dinner now. I come at 1, beholding surprises. Be prepared, be one with the lemon. Peace out  ✌️

Regina: no, I’m not saying I’m better, I’m saying you’re worse

Janis: Wait I lost my arm!

Cady: ouchie! My finger went numb!!! Hello? Finger? Come back to me! Hello!!

Aaron: EAT YOUR GREENS KIDS!!!!! Do you wannna be ugly like that rain cloud? No! SO EAT THE FREAKING GREENS!!!

Cady: my life goal is to have a parrot. They’re really expensive, so it’s a good goal

Damian: the amount of times I’ve googled “how to make time go faster” is probably not healthy

Karen: guys my face kinda had a heart attack

Janis: should I pull an all nighter? We all know that’s a terrible idea... but it just sounds so appealllingggg

Regina: Cady, you have to learn that boys simply don’t care about anything. the rest of us learned this the hard way.

Aaron: I just laughed. I don’t know why. Life is a shitshow. Lol

Cady *filming Janis*  
Janis: Caddy, stop documenting my stupidity!!!

Cady: did you just threaten Regina’s life?

Janis: no, I just threatened her well-being

Regina: It is Tuesday. The manicure I gave myself on Monday is already utterly trashed and if that doesn’t sum up my week so far I don’t know what does

Janis: last night I went to bed at 10:15 LIKE A RESPONSIBLE PERSON but then I woke up again at FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING and couldn’t fall back asleep and then when I was finally starting to fall asleep my alarm went off. And this just really cements my atheism bc what kind of God would let that happen to me

  
  


Regina: You know, I used to do karate, and I hated it, but on occasion I do miss getting to kick idiots in the head with no repercussions  


Janis: so if I wanted to take up martial arts how would I do that?

Janis: you know when you don’t know how to do a problem so you just want to put down an incorrect answer and move on but you can’t because you don’t even know what the wrong answer is

Janis: I ran out of makeup remover so I had to sleep with mascara and eyeliner on and now I have extremely dark circles under my eyes and it is an accurate representation of how I feel.

Cady: you know when you have a problem but you don’t want to deal with it so you just decide that it doesn’t exist 

Cady: Regina who? My life is fiiiine

  
  


Janis: my life is trash right now and idk who to blame so I’m just gonna blame Regina.

Gretchen: Time to online shop and use retail therapy to solve all of my problems but just add everything to my cart but never buy it

Cady: I’m joining Mathletes

Everyone: what an absolutely groundbreaking decision

Karen: woah! I can feel my pulse!!!

Karen: I feel like I’d make a really good rabbit

Damian: life is too short to eat bad cookies 

Cady: Is there a way to cure being dumb?

Regina: yeah, it’s called education

Damian: are you ready to lose at uno?

Janis: no, i’m ready for you to lose and for me to destroy you and crush your dreams

Janis: i was about to go to starbucks but then i was looking through snapchat and regina posted that she was there so now i have to wait until she leaves to go

Regina: it would definitely be smart for me to actually finish my homework, but i don’t want to. so there’s that

Aaron *doing his math homework*: i’ve never been so angry about a “why” in my life. what do you MEAN “WHY”?? THEY ARE CORRESPONDING ANGLES, THEY JUST ARE

Regina: it’s the superbowl today... the height of laughable masculinity

Janis *talking about the plastics*: send them to an island i tell you

Regina: *speaks*

Janis: if you make noises like that again, i will perform violence upon you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow I’m just now realizing that the majority of the people in my life are versions of Janis and idk how to feel about that


End file.
